He could be the one
by deedee4sho
Summary: Deidra morgan an american transfer student, Fred weasley a twin, one confusing relationship.


7

Chapter 1

"Mom, do I have to go to Hogwarts? Can't you just send me back home? I could live with grandma and grandpa!" I whined to my mom while packing the supplies I had bought in Diagon Alley a week before now. I just had neglected packing in hopes my mom would change her mind and send me home to California so I could go to Salem witches institute with all of my friends, the school I had gone to since I was 11.

"No sweetheart your father and I have done what we feel is the best for you," She said folding a skirt and putting it in my suitcase.

"So moving to England and sending me to Hogwarts is what's best for me?" I asked her.

"Deidra, it's a great experience. This is the best school to learn magic, you'll get a wonderful education, and plus there's probably really cute English boys here," She said with an eyebrow wiggle and a smile, she did make a point.

I laughed, "Thanks mom, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes"

"Alright, then we'll head to kings cross to take you to your destiny," She said with a laugh and walked out the door.

"Bye mom, Bye dad. I'll miss you," I yelled out of the window of the Hogwarts express. _Now off to find a seat_.

I walked through the hallway of the train, looking through windows of compartments as I went. I saw two students who looked about my age, a tan girl with light brown hair standing next to a pale girl with dark brown hair and a lip ring.

"Hi, I was just wondering if there is anywhere in particular the 4th years have to sit. Or am I just supposed to sit in a random compartment?" I asked the girls brightly.

The pale girl was the first to speak, "You can sit wherever you want, but you seem nice so you can sit with us if you want."

At that I smiled, "That would be awesome. Thanks, I'm Deidra."

I was about to ask for their names when the tan girl said. "Are you from America?"

I looked over at her and said, "Yeah, California."

"Sweet! I'm a transfer like you except I came from Beaxbatons in Italy and I came in second year, but anyways I'm Karlie!" the pale girl said, I could already tell I would be really good friends with her.

"I've gone here since I was 11 so I'm not that interesting, but I'm Emily," The tan girl said with a smile.

"So you're transferring from Salem witches institute right?" Karlie asked.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _How does she know?_

"It's on your shirt." She added with a smirk.

I looked down at my shirt which in fact did say **SALEM W. INSTITUTE** in big bold purple and gray letters.

"Well that and Salem is the only magic teaching school in the U.S." Emily pointed out as we reached a compartment.

I laughed and entered the compartment after Karlie. When I looked around I was surprised to see another girl sitting in the compartment. "Hi, I'm Deidra," I said and held out my hand for her to shake.

She took it and smiled, "I'm Katie Bell. Are you new?"

"Yeah _are_ you? Because I think I would have noticed someone as pretty as you." A voice said from the door.

We all looked over as Emily said, "Isn't it a bit too early to be hitting on the new girl Fred?"

I blushed when she said that. _Hitting on me?!?! No-one ever hits on me! _

"It's never to early my dear Emily. I believe we have yet to be acquainted. I'm Fred Weasley and you are?" He took my hand and butterflies formed in my stomach.

"Uhh I'm Deidra. I just transferred from Salem witches institute in the U.S.A." I added with a glance at Katie who nodded.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I have people to see and pranks to pull." He said kissing my hand and leaving with a nod to everyone else in the compartment.

I was left blushing and staring after the back of his fiery red hair.

After about two hours of sitting, talking, and laughing with my new friends, we were headed to the castle in the carriages and dressed in our school robes. Mine were the only ones with no house crest, but I was hoping to be placed in Gryffindor because that's where all of my friends were.  
"Hey guys do you have any room in your carriage?" a familiar voice asked and I felt my cheeks flush.  
"Are you calling us fat?" Emily asked him.  
"Of course not Em, you are absolutely not fat." He said in mock fear. The fiery red head who I assumed was Fred saw me then added, "Who's this?"  
I stared back at him confused, my new friends all laughed.  
"George, this is Deidra she's new. Deidra this is George, Fred's twin brother," Emily said through giggles. _  
Twin?! Oh boy. This is gonna be confusing._  
"Ahh. I see you've met Fred, he's always the first to do everything," George said in mock anger. I laughed.  
"Always a crowd pleaser George," Karlie said laughing. He had a smug smile on his face as he climbed into the carriage just before it started moving toward the castle.

Once we got up to the huge doors of the castle I heard my name being called. I turned and saw a stern looking woman in green robes. "That's professor McGonagall. She teaches transfiguration. She's also one of the strictest teachers here." Karlie whispered. "Yeah if I were you I'd hurry over to her." Katie added quickly. I walked swiftly over. "Yes professor?" I asked her shyly. "You shall be joining the first years in the sorting ceremony. Follow me." She then led me through the doors where all of the first years were standing. Some of them looked scared and others looked really excited. While I looked over the students I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." We said at the same time. I looked at the girl I bumped into. She had red hair and freckles. She reminded me a little of Fred and George. "You don't look like a first year." The girl pointed out. "Oh im not, Im a fourth year transfer student. My name is Deidra Morgan." "Oh two of my brothers are in their fourth year. Nice to meet you im Ginny Weasley." She told me with a small smile." Do those brothers happen to be Fred and George Weasley?" "Yes, have you already met them?" I nodded and smiled as McGonagall started speaking to us " In a moment you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can sit down and enjoy your feast you must be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts which are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She looked us over then led us over to the doors to the great hall. "Im hoping to be placed in Gryffindor. What about you?" Ginny asked me. "Me too. Everyone I've met so far is in Gryffindor." "Who else have you met?" She asked quickly. "Your brothers, Emily laban, Karlie Hansen, and Katie bell." I said counting them off on my fingers. We then walked into the great hall and started to hear singing.

_I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap! 

"Wow that hat sure can sing." I said loudly and a few people stared at me and Ginny when she snorted. McGonagall then took out a scroll and began reading names. I only paid attention to a few a names because me and Ginny were talking. But one girl caught my attention because she was different, but very pretty. Her name was Luna Lovegood and she was sorted into Ravenclaw. She had skipped off to her table muttering about pudding. Soon enough Ginny was called up "good luck." I whispered. And as soon as the hat touched her head it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!!" she happily ran over to the table. It took me a moment to realize that I was the last one standing there and that everyone was staring at me. To my relief the headmaster stood up and everyone's attention was on him. "As most of you may have noticed we have a new student this year but she will not be in her first year. She will be in her fourth year." He left a pause and there were a few whispers. "I hope that everyone will treat her with respect and help her find her way around the castle should she get lost." He finished with a wink toward me. I could feel my face get hot when everyone's attention was turned back to me and I noticed two red heads looking at me and waving. I smiled at Fred and George and waited for McGonagall to say my name. "Morgan, Deidra" she shouted finally. I walked cautiously over to the stool and sat down. When McGonagall put the hat on my head I heard a voice in my head "A YANKEE. How despicable you should be going to that horrid American school." It spat in my ear. _I did but now I live in England… and I thought everyone was supposed to treat me with respect. _I challenged the hat. "Well…fine. You definitely don't fit in Slytherin your too nice. You're obviously not intelligent enough for Ravenclaw. But you're brave. So it is between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Then in a very loud voice it yelled. "GRYFFINDOR!!"


End file.
